When Life Took a Turn
by Optical Illusions
Summary: MinaHeero! Mina meets Heero through Duo, he is cold and rude to her, but is there a possibality that sparks will fly? And after Heero admits his feelings, what happens when Mina gets a deadly disease? [Used to be called "Coldest Eyes, Warmestest Heart"]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. 

Author's Note: I know its short, but it's the first chapter and I'm just writing to see how everyone likes it. Review. 

¤±¤±¤±¤ 

Mina fiddled with her pen, looking around the small science room. There were fifteen science tables, all with its own gas burner and sink. Each one sat two people. Mina looked at her partner for todays lab, Duo Maxwell. His long braid was over his shoulder, his blue eyes in its own dream world. Mina tugged on his braid. 

"Stop Wufei!" Duo said, rubbing his eyes and coming back to reality to see a giggling Mina. 

"Do I look Wufei to you?" Mina said playfully, her cerulean eyes dancing with joy. 

"Yes." Duo said in a serious tone, but his eyes were bright and playful, as usual. 

Mina looked over to see the teacher looking at them, waiting for them to get to work. 

"C'mon, lets start." Mina said, sticking her tongue out at the male teacher who quickly blushed, and tried to hide it. 

Mina and Duo didn't do horribly, if anything they deserved at least a B. But of course, Mina can't get good grades, seeing how she never pays attention; so, she got a C+ and was ok with it. 

Anyway, after science class, Mina had lunch. Mina quickly grabbed her purse and raced down the halls with Duo and a friend of his. 

"Hey Mina, sit with us at lunch today, it'll be fun...Pleaseeeee?" Duo begged. 

Mina laughed. Do could be so stupid, yet so cute. It was funny. "Ok." 

Duo's friend smiled at her. When she smiled back, he blushed. 

When the three of them got a table, Mina looked around at the four empty seats. "Duo...Why did we pick a table with so many chairs if its only the three of us?" 

As if on a cue, four boys walked directly towards them. They were all pretty cute, one catching Mina's eye out of them all. He was a little taller than her, he had a chocolate hair color, it was messy, some in front of his face, but there wasn't enough to cover his full face. Thats when she saw his Prussian blue eyes. They gave off the appearance that no one could penetrate the shield of ice. Mina looked over the others. 

The boys finally made it over and one looked at Duo with great annoyance. "You let a weak onna sit at out table you braided baka!" 

Mina looked at him with much dislike. "Weak...Onna...YOU STUPID, SHALLOW, IDIOT SEXIST!" 

Mina felt as if she was going to explode as she felt cold eyes on her, she looked straight into them. Duo didn't notice he was destroying their eye contact as he jumped up and began introducing them. 

"Hey guys, this is Mina Aino." 

A boy with a slender figure and the most gentle blue eyes walked up to Mina and shook her hand. "Hello Miss Aino, I'm Qutare Reberra Winner. My pleasure to meet you." 

A man with slick black hair, a arrogant nose, and a look of disgust in his posture, tossed his head and mumbled, "I'm Wufei..." 

A tall man with a to-die-for body, and green eyes that shone like the emeralds they were, smiled weakly and quietly said, "Trowa Barton." 

The last one was the one Mina wanted to know the most to know, just grunted. 

"Sorry about him, Mina. He's Heero Yuy. Or you can just not even acknowledge that hes there, like I do." Duo said with a goofy grin. 

Duo's friend, who she learned was named Andy, looked at her and smiled slightly. "Err...I wouldn't exactly ignore Heero, he usually has a gun, and really isn't afraid to use it." 

"You spoiled my surprise." Heero said, with a flat, no-expression tone. 

Mina looked at him. _Well, he has to loosen up...doesn't he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Okay.. Hi guys! Sorry for the really long wait. I've just had a horrid case of writers block, I haven't updated anything recently.

Thank you:

**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater** : Yes, well, you're already insane, so the dream wouldn't really help, now would it?

**Venus of Love:** Yeah, it was a really good movie, slightly boring though. jumps for joy along with you Hehe. It could be that. But I think I know what I'm doing now. I have a really good imagination when it comes to that too. Oh well.

**Kutabare:** Thank you! And I strived to make it disturbing, as rude as that may sound.

**Jewels14:** Hehe. Yeah, well, the point of the whole "semi-preview".

**Chapter Two.**

****

**_Coldest Eyes, Warmest Heart_**

Mina tossed and turned in restless sleep.

_Children of no older then ten kept laughing and calling out. It was about five minutes into this horrid sight that they started... singing?_

_"Ring around the rosy..."_

_Mina screamed. This was too much. They began swaying and circling. Like a ritual._

_"Pocket full of posy..."_

_Tears began falling. What kind of sick humor was this? The children began laughing. They're faces forming into little faces that only the devil could hold._

_"Ashes, ashes..."_

_What did this signify? She just didn't get it!_

_"We all fall..."_

_They grinned._

_"Down."_

Mina awoke in a cold, sweat-glazed horror. This dream had been going on for a week. She sighed, looking at the clock. Six o'clock. Wonderful.

She got up anyway and made her way into her bathroom. She turned the shower on hot, trying to heat herself up. She felt like an ice cube.

After her shower she threw on her school uniform. She glanced at the clock again before applying the tiniest bit on concealer to the dark circles under her eyes. _ What a perfect way to start my day._

"Heero!" Duo cried as he saw Heero walking up the school's pavement.

After sharing greetings, the boys walked into the school to go to class. But in the middle of their walk, they came upon a sleeping girl, in the middle of a bench. Her hair was slightly in the way of her face, blocking it, but they could sti ll make out who it was.

"Mina?" Duo asked, slightly concerned to why she was sleeping on a bench in a school walkway, but happy to see her.

"Hi guys." She said in a sleepy voice, her eyes half open, and her hair slightly messed up from the ponytail it was originally in; her concealer, however, had completely warn off. The bags under her eyes, were extremely ugly.

"What happened to you Mina? You look like you haven't slept for a month!" Duo said, poking underneath her eye. Mina rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing... really." She said, not meeting any of their eyes. Of course, none of them believed her, except Heero, who was sitting next to her on the bench, clicking away on his laptop, ignoring the rest of them. Showing that he could care less.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Lets go. I'm not about to be late to class, because some woman couldn't sleep on her own time." With that, he walked away, not caring if someone was following or not.

"He's right. We should get to class," Trowa mused. "But you should probably go to the nurse; you don't look to good."

"Yeah. Let's go. C'mon Heero," Duo said, sad to have to get to class.

Heero shut his laptop and got up, giving Mina a small glance. "You really should go to the nurse, you look like a mess."

"Yeah... thanks."

_Well, not the nicest words, but I'm getting somewhere._

**_Ohhhh. Does Ickle Minakins have a crush? Is that why your so concerned on if he talks to you?_**

_No... Maybe. Who cares. The man is emotionless, so it isn't a big deal._

**_Mhm..._**

Mina went to the nurse, as the boys advised, and the nurse told her that she should go home, and get to the doctors as soon as possible, because it wasn't only lack of sleep that was her problem.

Ring, ring, ring...

Mina sighed and picked up her phone, only to hear breathing and a small click; signifying that the person hung up.

Mina dropped her phone. Nothing in her life was adding up anymore, and it wasn't fair.

Hi again. Erm... Sorry for the shortness, and the fact that it seems like a two year old wrote it. Anyway, RR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. It's been forever, I know. I'm trying to make this chapter longer because if I don't I have a feeling SOMEONE coughAINOcough will give me a review that goes something along the lines of 'Rissa, YOU SUCK.' So I'm attempting to make it lengthy. 

**Author's thanks...**

**Jewels14:** _I know I have to make it longer, thank you for reviewing though!_

**The Birth Of Darkness: ** _Thanks! _

**Aino Yuy Aka Usagi Hater: ** _Aino, I didn't pull anything. Well... literally anyhow. And put your eyebrow down. Before I staple it! 33_

**VOL-chan:** _No dear, I didn't already post. As Aino says, I pulled a stunt and added more after the dream. Bah. Hehe._

**_On With the story._**

****

****

**_Chapter Three_**

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Mina's dream, again-

_The same little children were dancing, a month had gone by. Something was different this time, but Mina ignored the feeling. The children also changed their song._

**_'Sleep little child, don't you cry,'_**

_Mina looked around in horror. These kids had problems. However corpse-like they may have been, they were much more sick then they looked._

**_'This song is now your lullaby.'_**

_Mina covered her ears. Or attempted to. But her plan failed when a child caught her wrists and sang the rest of the song in her ear as the other children, in a high pitch, giggled and laughed._

**_'Lay right there and stay a while,'_**

_It just never seemed to end.And she wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. It was so realistic and her curiosity overcame her, she needed to see how the song ended._

**_'For when you wake up is when you die.'_**

_The children backed away, laughing manically. The child who sang the last two verses backed away from Mina, grinning at her. They all just waved and left with a small remnant of their high pitched laughter._

_Mina screamed, but no sound came out or echoed throughout the dark space. She found she couldn't wake either. Her nightmare wasn't a nightmare anymore, but a reminder of the aloneness she always felt._

_To make things worse, the last phrase kept repeating itself over and over. But her question was, what if she never woke up?_

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

"Heero!" Quatro whispered, "Put your laptop away! The teacher is getting angered!"

Heero raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, but kept his eyes emotionless, "And...?"

"And you'll get into trou-"

"Is there something you boys would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed that the boys were ignoring his lecture.

Quatro turned red. "No sir. We're sorry."

Heero scoffed and muttered a 'Speak for yourself,' and went back to his laptop, typing quickly and occasionally clicking.

The teacher stopped once again, his ears red because of how annoyed he was. As he stopped the lecture, the class let out a small sigh of relief, which earned them a glare from the teacher. The teacher walked over to Heero's desk and slammed the laptop closed, growling out, "Don't make me confiscate this."

Heero blew out air from his teeth, keeping his face void of all emotions, he wondered what would happen if he 'accidentally' pushed the teacher out of the closed window. Of course, it'd be open when the mistake would happen. If he had his gun, the teacher would regret closing Heero's laptop. Such a shame.

He figured he might as well let the teacher win, and he put his laptop away, but the teacher never said anything about taking notes. So he began looking around the colorfully decorated room, glancing at the teacher, he wondered how a man could teach in a room filled with rainbows and daisies. The idea was enough to make him a little sick.

Heero took another look around the room, carefully avoiding looking at any rainbows, he looked at the students who were taking notes from the teacher and his never ending talk. Thats when he noted Mina wasn't in school, as were a few other kids he never bothered to learn the names of. But it struck him as odd that Mina would miss school, she never did.

He pushed the thought aside. He didn't care. He'd never care. Espeically not about one of Duo's friends, or any female; he was told love made people blind, and for that, he was glad he didn't believe in it.


End file.
